Criminal
by Miss-manga76
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki est une noble qui cherche un peu de liberté dans ce monde fou, et elle va être servit quand elle rencontre Ichigo Kurosaki, un jeune criminel qui va faire vivre à notre petite brune de drôle d'aventure. Venez lire D
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Ça va ? Aujourd'hui en écoutant la radio, je suis tombée sur la chanson Criminal de Britney Spears. Et là j'ai eu une idée, pourquoi pas faire une fanfiction qui reprendrait à peu près l'histoire ?

C'est donc ce que j'ai fais =). Tout d'abord aucun personnage de bleach ne m'appartient, ils sont tous au grand et talentueux Tite KUBO. Par la suite je m'excuse en avance pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe qu'il risque d'y avoir, mais en dictée je n'ai jamais dépassée le 0.25/20 - -' donc bon il ne faut pas m'en vouloir XD. Sur ce, bonne lecture, et tous les commentaires sont les bien venu. La critique nous aide à nous améliorer. -)

Chapitre 1 : rencontre au clair de lune.

Dans une des maisons les plus luxueuse de Karakura, une grande fête bat son plein. Dans cette réception on y trouve que des gens de noblesse, habillés de Gucci, Chanel, Dior, et qui semble fort s'amuser. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul homme à faire une soirée mondaine à la quelle on y buvait du champagne hors de prix avec du caviar, cette homme est nul autre que Kuchiki Byakuya, le plus célèbre fabriquant de katana. Chacune de ces petites merveilles valaient minimum un million d'euro. Il vaut dire que chaque katana était fait sur commande avec des matériaux très rare et à la main bien évidement. On pouvait entendre les rires qui sonne faux de ces personnes qui se prennent pour le centre du monde, on y trouvait aussi certaines qui annonçaient le prix exorbitant qui avaient dépensés pour leur nouveau club de golf à leurs « amis », … Seul, une petite jeune fille brune avec des grand yeux bleu nuit semblait s'ennuyée à mourir. Elle passée d'un groupe d'individu à un autre en faisant parfois un petit commentaire sur la bourse ou des choses comme ça. Elle avait beau être la petite sœur adoptive de Byakuya, elle ne se ferait jamais à se genre de fête. Elle se sentait comme extérieur à ce monde.

Pour se changer les idées, Rukia décida de sortir. Une fois dehors le vent vint caresser les joues légèrement rougis par le froid de cette dernière. Elle regarda au loin et imagea cinq minutes la vie qu'elle aurait put mener si elle était de l'autre côté de cette route. Son moment de tranquillité fut vite gâché quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui vient se poser à côté d'elle. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Rukia pour se rendre compte que l'homme était complètement saoul, il avait du mal à resté en place et arrêté pas de hoqueter. L'homme se reprocha de Rukia jusqu'à ne laisser que cinq centimètres entre eux puis lui dit avec son haleine de poivrot :

- Alors, ma belle, hic, on prend, l'air frais ?

- Heu, oui mais je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer. Dit-elle en se reculant.

- T'inquiète pas chérie, hic, je ne vais pas, hic, te manger.

- Très drôle, mais je vais vraiment rentrer maintenant.

En disant cette phrase elle se tourna vers le chemin de l'entrée, mais une main s'accrocha à son poigné.

- Aller bébé, hic, fait pas ta, hic, chieuse, hic, viens faire un petit câlin.

- Lâchez-moi tout de suite !

On pouvait entendre dans sa voix la peur que cet homme nourrissait en elle. Elle tentât de se délivrer mais en vain, il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle-même en étant ivre. Le quinquagénaire la fit basculer dans ses bras en lui mettant la main devant la bouche et lui dit avec un sourire carnivore :

- On joue moins, hic, maintenant, hic aller vient par là.

Rukia essayais de se défaire de son emprise ou même de crier, mais elle n'y arrivée pas. Des larmes perlées sur sa peau si blanche. Elle était complètement prit au piège.

Par miracle les phares d'une voiture noire vint les éclairer, et un jeune homme roux sortit et se dirigea vivement vers eux d'un pas décidé.

**TO BE CONTINUED …**

Mais que va-t-il se passer le roux serait-t-il l'amant du poivrot ? Va-t-il demandé le divorce pour avoir vu son amoureux avec une fille ? Playmobil en avant les histoires ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Lecteur du jour bonjours, Lecteur du soir bonsoir, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic qui, je l'espère vous plait. Ensuite je vais vous dire un truc qui n'a rien na voir mais qui m'a choquée, vous savez que quand les femmes se mettent du mascara elle ouvre toujours la bouche. C'est fou =O Bref le deuxième chapitre.

Chapitre 2 : Une envie de liberté

Le rouquin arriva à la leurs hauteur et attrapa brusquement l'homme en lui disant d'un ton digne des plus grands assassins :

- Dégage ou je te tue.

- Oui monsieur.

Le vieux partit en courant laissant les deux jeunes sur place.

- Ça va mademoiselle

À ces paroles Rukia fondit en larmes, mettant très mal à l'aise son sauveur. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et tremblait comme une feuille morte. La voyant comme ça le jeune homme lui mit sa veste en jeans sur les épaules et lui dit avec un sourire rassurant :

- Il y à un café pas loin d'ici où vous pourrai vous réchauffer, voulez vous que je vous y accompagne ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit le roux sans dire un mot. De temps en temps elle sentait le regard de se mystérieux inconnu sur elle. Elle se demander si elle ne faisait pas une bêtise en le suivant comme une brebis égarée. Mais quand elle était avec lui, elle avait le sentiment d'être protégée par une force mystérieuse.

Une fois arrivait au café, ils prirent une table à côté d'une fenêtre et commanda deux chocolats chaux. Leur commande arriva et le roux décida d'engager la conversation

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

- Tant mieux parce que je n'ai jamais était très doué pour consoler les gens. Au faite, moi c'est Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Rukia Kuchiki

Ichigo faillit s'étrangler avec son chocolat quand il entendu son nom de famille.

- Alors comme ça vous êtes la sœur de Byakuya ?

- Tu sais tu peux me tutoyer.

- Ok. Alors tu es de la famille Kuchiki

- Tout à fait.

- Waouh, on m'aurait dit qu'un jour je serais à la même table qu'un membre de la famille Kuchiki je ne les aurais pas cru.

- C'est vraiment si exceptionnel que ça ?

- Carrément, c'est comme si tu manger avec Clint Eastwood

- C'est qui ?

- Tu ne le connais pas ? Million dollar baby ça te dit quelque chose au moins ?

- Non pourquoi ça devrait ?

- Bien sur que oui ! C'est un classique du cinéma c'est aussi connu que le Titanic.

- Désolée je ne vois pas tout

Le jeune se mit une claque sur le front et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Et lui demanda très sérieusement :

- Tu sais ce que c'est une télé, pardon, une télévision ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne vis pas au moyen âge je te signal.

- Pardon, mais bon, c'est quand même louche d'avoir une télé et de ne pas avoir vu million de dollar baby. Surtout qu'il le passe tous les ans.

- Figure-toi que je regarde que des documentaires à la télé.

- Non, t'es pas sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr que si, pourquoi tu fais cette grimace ?

- Parce que je suis choqué, même plus. Comment on peut regarder que des documentaires ?

- C'est mon frère qui décide.

- Oh mon dieu. Dite moi que je suis en plein cauchemar.

Pour lui prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Aïe ! Non ça ne va pas ! tu es folle, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Pour te montrait que tu es bien dans la réalité.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de taper aussi fort

- Excusez-moi madame

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Bravo Sherlock, vous avez encore résolu un mystère.

Le sourcil droit d'Ichigo fessait des bonds étranges. Il commençait à croire que tous les bourge étaient complètement toqués. Il n'allait pas la laisser sans sortir comme ça, il en aller de sa fierté. Il se prépara à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais son téléphone sonna. Il d'décrocha :

- Hey ! Quoi de neuf ? Quoi il est déjà si tard ?

Il regarda sa montre, et continua sa conversation téléphonique :

- Oh désolée vieux, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et regarda la brune assise en face de lui et dit :

- Désolé mais je dois y aller, je te raccompagne vite fait ?

- Non c'est bon je peux rentrée seul.

- Ouais c'est ça. En attendent je te raccompagne, je veux pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

- Je sais me défendre.

- C'est sûr. J'ai vu ça tout à leurs

Rukia baissa les yeux et il se rendit compte de la connerie qu'il venait de faire.


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha mes chères petits lecteurs, en ce magnifique jour de pluie et de froid je vous réchauffe le cœur en vous offrant un nouveau chapitre. J'ai l'air un peu shootée non ?

Bref, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires qui ont réchauffé mon petit cœur, et comme vous me l'aviez suggéré j'ai fait des chapitres plus longs, j'ai aussi essayé de mettre des descriptions mais comme je n'écrit pas depuis très longtemps ce n'est pas encore automatique. Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et ne vous inquiétez pas les autres personnages vont arrivaient ! A oui, bleach ne m'appartient pas il est à Tite Kubo.

Chapitre 3: Les dangers du monde extérieur.

Ichigo la raccompagna jusqu'au gigantesque portail en fer forgé de couleur bronze qui marquait le début du territoire de la famille Kuchiki. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot, juste un petit sourire gêné. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et se quittèrent. Ichigo revient à la charge quelques secondes après:

-Attend, je te donne ma carte, dessus il y a mon numéro et mon e-mail, si jamais tu as un problème n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

-Le roux frôla la main de Rukia en lui donnant sa carte, ce qui lui faut un joli teint légèrement rosé, que cette dernière ne remarqua pas avec l'obscurité de la nuit.

-Merci, au revoir

-Et elle partit, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il attendit de la voir rentrée chez elle pour prendre le volant de sa voiture et disparaître dans la nuit.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o 

Ce matin quand Rukia ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut le numéro de téléphone d'un certain rouquin posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle repensa à la soirée d'hier et soupira bruyamment. Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas été là ? Elle ne préférera ne pas y penser et se dirigea vers son dressing. Il était géant, tout rangé par couleur et par marques. Les marques étaient que des marques de luxe tailler sur mesure, que ce soit pour les chaussures ou pour les vêtements. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait tous les accessoires rangés de la même façon que les vêtements. Elle choisit un jean noir avec un tee-shirt fluide bleu de la même couleur que ses yeux, ainsi qu'une veste de tailleur noir avec brodé en haut à droite ses initiales du même bleu que son haut, puis alla se doucher. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit et contempla la magnifique vu qu'elle avait sur les jardins. Dans cette demeure tout était tellement démesuré. Rien que sa chambre faisait près de cinquante mètres carrés, décorée avec des objets qui dépasse les six zéros. Dans chaque pièce on y trouvait une cheminée avec le symbole des Kuchiki, des portraits peints de tous les membres de la famille ainsi que des tableaux de peintres très connus comme Vincent Van Gogh ou encore Claude Monet. Elle reprit ses esprits et se coiffa en queue-de-cheval haute, se regarda, changea six fois de coiffure pour finalement revenir la queue-de-cheval  
Une demi-heure plus tard elle était fin prête à aller déjeuner. Elle s'aventura dans l'immense demeure des Kuchiki pour en rejoindre la salle à manger. Pour y accéder il faut descendre deux étages, tourner à droite puis deux fois à gauche, prendre l'escalier caché derrière la fontaine continuer tout droit puis trouver la porte dissimulée dans une tapisserie Louis XIV. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle s'installa seule devant une immense table en bois de chêne remplie de confiserie en tous genres, de jus pressé, de fleur.

Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi en faire autant pour un simple repas ? Surtout qu'ils en mangeaient même pas un quart. Un valet se posta derrière elle et la fit sortir de ses pensées en disant:

-Mademoiselle, votre frère vous attend dans son bureau dans les plus brefs délais.

-Merci, j'y serais dans cinq minutes. Savez-vous pourquoi il désire me voir ?

-Il m'a dit que ça concerne votre avenir.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir de vous servir.

Le valet repartit. Rukia termina de déjeuner en pensant que tous les valets de cette maison étaient des lèche-bottes, ensuite elle se rendit au bureau de son frère. Elle toqua et attendu la permission de rentrer.

-Entrez

Dit une voix glaciale qui venait de la pièce. Rukia replaça une mèche rebelle, mit les épaules en arrière souffla un coup et entra. Lorsqu'elle vit son frère, elle lui demanda :

-Vous m'avez demandé?

-Oui, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ton future.

-Bien sûr.

Byakuya lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui, sortit un énorme dossier de son bureau en marbre sculpté à la main . Puis dit sans la moindre émotion en se plongeant dans les documents qu'il venait de sortir :

-Ce soir nous recevons un de mes plus fidèle client, MarechiyoOomaeda, c'est un homme qui a une grande connaissance dans le domaine de la nourriture, c'est pourquoi je te confis la mission de superviser les courses.

-Les courses... reprit-elle

-A tu une réclamation ?

-Bien sur que non grand frère, j'y vais de ce pas.

Elle sortit du bureau de son frère pas très convaincu de la tâche qu'il lui avait été confiée. Franchement en quoi faire les courses pour un client important pouvait avoir un report avec son future. De temps en temps elle comprenait vraiment pas son aîné. Cette fois elle pensait qu'il allé lui confier une tâche importante comme par exemple décider le nom du prochain katana que la société Kuchiki fabriquerait, mais non, la super mission était même pas de faire les courses mais de les superviser. Byakuya voyait encore sa sœur comme une gamine de huit ans. Enfin bref cette mission allait être accomplie avec brio et vite fait. C'est ce qu'elle crut.

Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'elle aller de traiteur en traiteur dans la ville de Karakura, ce qui soi-disant en passant lui pomper l'aire pour rester poli. Une fois la supervision des courses terminées elle monta dans la limousine noire et soupira. Le chauffeur lui demanda :

-Vous êtes fatigué mademoiselle ?

-Non, même pas, c'est juste que personne n'a réellement besoin de moi, je me sens en trop.

-Mais voyons mademoiselle, vous nous êtes d'une aide précieuse.

-Ouais pour gâcher de l'essence.

-Mais non sans vous on n'aurait pas pu faire euh …

-Vous vous enfoncez tout seul.

-Ah ! Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être, après tout c'est gentil de me réconforter. Je devrais vous remercier.

-Oh non ce n'est pas la peine, c'est mon boulot.

-Si vous le dite. J'aimerais bien passer au cimetière. Cela serait-il possible ?

-Tous vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle.

Ils arrivèrent au cimetière, sortirent de la voiture. Et commencèrent la marche vers la tombe de Hisana.

Quand ils furent devant Rukia demanda un peu d'intimité au chauffeur qui l'accompagné, ce dernier alla faire un tour. Elle s'agenouilla et fit une prière, et se releva, ne voyant plus son conducteur Rukia l'appela une fois, deux fois et toujours rien. Elle décida alors de retourner à la voiture, peut-être qu'il y serait. Sur le chemin du retour elle croisa un homme avec des cheveux bleus turquoises, un imperméable en cuir noir mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Au moment où elle fut devant sa voiture elle vu son accompagnateur à terre dans une mare de sang. La peur lui monta dans tout le corps, elle ne pouvait même pas crier devant cette scène d'horreur, quand tout d'un coup quelqu'un lui mit un tissu imbibé de chloroforme. La dernière image qu'elle vu fit le coffre d'une petite voiture.

TO BE CONTINUED...

On se demande qui l'a enlevée, c'est sur que c'est super courant des cheveux bleus turquoises -_-'' Enfin bref mettez vos commentaires ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

Les fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées ? Enfin bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre c'est la première fois que j'en fais un aussi =0 il faut croire qu'être bloqué chez soi donne l'inspiration, XD. Et pour bien commençais l'année un petit cadeau : watch?v=YiBBgleswAg Moi j'ai adoré. Sur ce, bonne lecture. P.S. GentleChakal m'a pas encore corrigé je remettrai ce chapitre quand ce sera fait.

Chapitre 4: La vérité fait parfois plus de mal que de bien.

Ce jours là Rukia ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de difficulté suite à son agression. Elle avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes. Elle se redressa doucement pour observer où elle avait atterri, et elle fut plutôt surprise de voir une chambre parfaitement adéquate à un hôtel trois étoiles, il y avait de la peinture caramel sur les murs ainsi qu'un beau parquet blanc qui recouvrait le sol. En face d'elle une porte du même bois que le sol avec à droite un petit bureau. Rukia, elle, était sur un lit double qui était situé contre le mur en face de la sortie. Sur le coup elle clignât plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour se convaincre, car dans les films quand on se fait kidnapper on se retrouve toujours dans un entrepôt désinfecté, ou une cave, enfin un truc vraiment pas très accueillant. C'est donc timidement et avec du mal à marcher droit qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et la tira avec détermination, mais il fallait si attendre la porte était verrouillée

-Il ne faut pas rêver soupira-t-elle

Au même moment elle sentit la poignée tourner toute seule, elle se recula et prit une position de combat pour attendre son visiteur surprise. Quand la porte s'ouvrât elle se jeta littéralement sur une touffe bleue mais elle perdu brusquement l'équilibre et s'étala comme un caca de piaf sur une voiture. L'homme aux cheveux bleu la regarda et poussa un soupir, il posa le plateau qu'il avait dans les mains sur le bureau et aida Rukia à se relever tout en lui disant ironiquement :

-Eh ben ma belle, il faut pas essayer de faire des prouesses après une agression au chloroforme, c'est vraiment pas beau à voir.

Il la redressa sur ses jambes et la relâcha. Rukia vacillait de droite à gauche, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle sentit quelque chose là soulever et la ramener près du lit, une fois devant l'homme la balança dessus comme un vieux sac à patates et partit. Rukia qui se sentait mal se rendormie.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o 

De la pièce adjacente se trouvait un homme au teint blanc avec des yeux verts électrique et des cheveux noirs corbeau qui était tranquillement entrain de lire un bouquin dans un grand canapé d'angle de couleur bordeaux. C'était une pièce très lumineuse du fait que sur les quatre murs un était en bais vitré, la décoration y était très moderne dans les tons noir, blanc, gris et un peu de bordeaux pour éviter que ça ne fasse trop tristounet. L'homme qui venait de sortir de la cellule de Rukia s'assiedsur le divan en fessant la moue. Le brun le questionnât sans arrêter sa lecture :

- Alors Grimmjow, elle va bien ?

- Bof, elle n'a pas apprécié le chloroforme, elle a pas la patate.

-Tu lui as donné son repas ?

-Ouais je lui ai posé sur le bureau, tu lis quoi ?

Ulquiorra leva le livre pour répondre à la question. Grimmjow put lire « l'art de la conversation ». Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux bleus, il envoya d'un ton moqueur :

-C'est sur que tu en as besoin, pour noël je t'offrirai « comment se faire des amis », ça te sera très utile.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se reçut le livre d'Ulquiorra en plein dans sa face. Il se leva la rage au ventre et aller se ruer sur son agresseur mais il se stoppa net quand il vit Ichigo rentré dans le salon accompagné d'une jolie rousse aux formes plus que généreuses et d'un brun à lunettes. Ichigo surprit de voir les deux hommes dans son salon demanda :

-Vous n'étiez pas supposé être en mission pour trouver de l'argent.

L'homme au teint blanc prit la parole à son tour :

-Si mais Grimmjow a tout dépensé au casino car selon lui la chance étée avec lui ce soir-là étant donné qu'il avait trouvait une place de parking du premier coup.

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve une place juste en face d'un casino, surtout dans Paris. Répondit le concerné

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en prenant un air grave :

-Alors vous avez dépensé le peu de pognon qui nous restait pour aller à Paris et tout perdre au casino ?

Les deux hommes sur le canapé firent un geste de la tête pour dire oui.

Le roux qui se massa les tempes continua :

-Ok, je prends lequel pour taper sur l'autre ?

-Ichigo, calme toi, intervient la rousse, peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé une autre solution.

-Et effectivement on a une, dit Grimmjow assez fière de lui, quand on est rentré à Karakura on a fait un tour en ville et une occasion en or s'est offerte à nous. Il y avait une magnifique limousine avec une fille riche qui était garée devant le cimetière. L'endroit était désert donc on a décidé de la kidnapper pour demander une rançon !

-Vous avez fait quoi ? Hurla le rouquin complètement hors de lui.

-Alors là, je pense qu'on a touché le fin fond de la connerie, fit remarquer le binoclard.

La rouquine demanda inquiète :

-Elle était vraiment toute seule ? Pas de témoin ? Ou de caméra de surveillance ?

-Rien sauf son chauffeur mais je m'en suis occupé répondit froidement Ulquiorra.

-Comment ça tu t'en ai occupé ?, Tu l'as pas tué ? demanda la femme apeurée

-Non je l'ai poignardé dans un endroit inoffensif et ce n'était pas très profond.

-Dites moi que je rêve, non mais c'est pas possible, vous êtes vraiment des cas désespérés tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Et puis elle est où cette nana ? Articulât la fraise en essayant de récupérer son sang-froid.

Grimmjow lui montra du doigt la chambre d'amis. C'est alors que commença l'interrogatoire entre Grimmjow et Ichigo

-Ok, on a des informations sur elle ?

-Non à part qu'elle est riche.

-Ouais, elle est encore vivante ?

-Ben oui, sinon on n'aura pas la rançon.

-Bon je vais allé lui parler.

-Fait gaffe elle est pas encore sur pied.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est que vous lui avait fait ?

-On a utilisé du chloroforme pour pouvoir la kidnapper, et elle n'a pas super bien supportée.

-Mais vous êtes malades. Orihime vient on va la voir.

Les deux roux allèrent dans la chambre d'amis pour découvrir une jolie petite brune qu'Ichigo reconnu de suite. Rukia était endormie sur le lit mais on pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée. Ichigo s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui remit une mèche rebelle en place. Inoue qui avait vu ce petit geste lui demanda :

-Tu l'as connaît ?

-Pas vraiment, tu veux bien l'ausculter s'il te plaît, elle n'a pas l'air bien.

-Bien-sûr.

La grande rousse l'examina puis sourit en s'adressant à Ichigo :

-Elle va bien, c'est juste un effet secondaire du chloroforme, d'ici demain elle ira mieux, par contre il va falloir surveiller son alimentation, si elle ne mange pas assez elle fera une rechute.

-Ok, je prends la première garde

Orihime sorti pour rejoindre les autres

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o 

Dans le manoir des Kuchiki la situation était grave, Rukia avait disparu et son accompagnateur poignardé. Byakuya assis à son bureau le visage inexpressif se demander comment il allait réglé cette affaire. Il pensa d'abord à la police, mais si les agents fouiller trop ils risquaient de tomber sur son secret. Il pensa donc à mener l'enquête lui-même mais il ne savait pas comment si prendre. C'est donc dans un geste désespéré qu'il attrapa le téléphone et appela une de ses connaissances pour que celle-ci le dépanne. Cette fameuse connaissance arriva quarante-cinq minutes plus tard dans son bureau. Cette homme était grand avec des muscles saillants des tatouages tribaux de partout et des cheveux rouges sangs. Il était habillé d'un costume trois pièces noires. Sur son front un bandeau noir lui aussi. Il se présenta :

-Renji Abarai, ravie de vous servir.

-Bien, il se trouve que ma soeur adoptive c'est fait enlever ce matin vers onze heures. Elle était accompagnée par son chauffeur mais celui-ci fit poignardé. Je voudrais que vous retrouver Mademoiselle Kuchiki sans ébruiter cette affaire.

-Bien monsieur kuchiki, mais avant de partir j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

-Allez-y

-Le chauffeur est toujours vivant ?

-Oui, il se trouve à l'hôpital de Karakura

-Votre soeur a-t-elle des antécédents grave, drogue,amis violants ?

-Bien sûr que non elle est de la famille Kuchiki.

-Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu fuguer ?

Byakuya ne répondit pas de suite à la question car pour être franc il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il regarda Renji dans le blanc de l'oeil, sortit un petit paquet de feuilles et dit :

-Je ne pense pas, mais il ne faut pas non plus généraliser. Prenez ce dossier dedans il y a tout ce que vous devez savoir sur ma chère soeur, et retrouvez la moi.

Renji prit le dossier et partit rejoindre sa Mercedes f700 quand il fut assis à l'intérieur il feuilleta le dossier qu'on lui avait remis, dedans il y avait vraiment tous, même les mensurations de la petite noble. Il le lit attentivement, pourtant il la connaissait bien, il était ensemble à l'orphelinat la rose bleue de Karakura, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais un beau jour Rukia fut adopté et plus jamais il ne l'a revu. Il ferma le document et le posa sur le siège d'accoté, une photo s'échappa et se déposa sur le tapis de voiture. Renji la ramassa et la regarda. Dessus il y avait Rukia, il pensa alors qu'elle n'avait pas trop changé sauf que ces traits étaient plus matures et ses cheveux en carré, sinon elle avait toujours ces magnifiques yeux bleus nuit et le minois d'un petit ange. Il remit la photo avec le reste des feuilles et démarra direction l'hôpital de Karakura.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o 

Quand Rukia ouvrit les yeux pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi, la première chose qu'elle vu fut le visage d'un certain rouquin, ce qui la fit vite émerger et elle cria son bonheur :

-Ichigo tu es venue me sauver !

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Comment ça ?

Ichigo s'assied à côté de la brune et lui raconta toute l'histoire dans les moindres détails. Rukia se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité, elle commençait à se reculer peu à peu jusqu'à toucher le mur. Et dit d'une voie attristée :

-Alors si je comprends bien toi et tes amis vous êtes des criminels, qui m'avaient enlevé parce que vous manquer d'argent. Donc en fait l'autre jour quand tu m'as aidé c'était juste du repérage, juste pour savoir si j'étais pleine aux as.

-Attend Rukia c'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est quoi ! Je vais tranquillement au cimetière, on tue mon chauffeur, et mon me kidnappe pour de l'argent ! Vas-y dit moi en quoi ce n'est pas ça ! Moi qui t'es fait confiance ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis conne. Nii-sama m'avait pourtant prévenu des dangers du monde extérieur et moi je tombe dans le panneau !

Ichigo la plaqua contre le mur et lui mit une main devant la bouche pour qu'elle arrête de hurler puis lui dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

-Calme toi, d'un ton chauffeur n'est pas mort il est juste blessé, de deux on ne va pas demander de rançon. On va te raccompagner chez toi, et là tu pourras nous hurler dessus, nous envoyer en prison, enfin tous que tu veux. Alors maintenant je vais retirer ma main et tu vas d'exprimer sans hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge .

La fraise retira sa main sans lâcher des yeux Rukia. Cette dernière reprit la parole un ton en dessous mais sévèrement:

-Très bien alors je suis libre ?

-Oui tu peux rentrer chez toi et nous coller un procès au cul si tu veux.

-Je vais certainement pas dépenser mon temps et mon argent pour vous !

La jolie brune sortit de sa chambre absolument hors d'elle, elle arriva dans le salon récupéra son sac qui était sur la commode et demanda sèchement :

-C'est où la sortie ?

Toute la petite brochette en face d'elle lui montra la sortie sans faire mouche. Elle remit son blazer en place et repartit la tête haute sans même un regard.

Une fois en dehors de la propriété elle sortie son téléphone pour appeler un taxi.

Le taxi arriva et elle partit à l'hôpital de Karakura. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte d'hôpital de son chauffeur elle toqua et attendit gentiment qu'on lui donne la permission d'entrée.

-Oui entré

Rukia entra en baissant les yeux au sol, elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à cet homme. C'est quand elle vu des chaussures weston qui coûtait le triple du salaire de son chauffeur qu'elle releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Renji. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent de joie :

-Renji, Renji Abarai, c'est bien toi ?

-Rukia, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne t'avait pas enlevé ?

-Ben merci ça fait plaisir on ce n'est pas vu depuis près de douze ans et c'est ta seule réaction.

-Oh excuse moi, mais j'étais tellement inquiet quand Byakuya ma dit que tu avais été enlevé.

-Quoi, il a dit qu'on m'avait enlevé?

-On s'en fiche tu es là maintenant.

-Il a contacté la police ?

-Non, mais pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions, que s'est-il passer.

Rukia détourna le regard et dit faiblement :

-Rien, il ne sait rien passer, juste un voleur qui à essayer de prendre la voiture, quand j'ai vu le sang je pas réfléchis et je suis partie.

-C'est rien Rukia, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir peur.

Renji se rapprocha doucement pour la prendre dans ses bras mais une troisième voix les interrompus.

-Mademoiselle Kuchiki, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec votre ami mais ma fiancée va bientôt venir me voir et j'aimerais un peu de privé s'il vous plaît.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent le chauffeur blessé pour acquiescer ces dires et sortirent de la petite chambre pour aller discuté à cafétéria. Ils prirent une table face à la fenêtre qui donne une vue sur le centre fille de Karakura. Renji la regardait fortement pour ne pas dire dévisager, Rukia rompu le silence :

-Alors que devient-tu ?

-Moi, je suis devenu détective privé.

- Waouh, la classe.

-Ouais on me le dit souvent, et toi quoi de beau ?

-Pas grand-chose je fais des études de psychologie.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée ensuite Renji la raccompagna chez elle. Et cette petite histoire se termina là, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Surprit qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow soient du même côté ? Rukia deteste Ichigo ? Vous verrez bien dans le prochain chapitre. Et les commentaires font toujours plaisir. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, ça va ? Oui je sais cela fait très longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas trop eu le temps ^^ et j'en suis désolée. Bref on s'en fiche de ma vie mais plutôt voilà le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

Près de deux mois c'était écoulés depuis l'accident, Rukia avait repris sa vie normal, le seul truc qui avait changé c'est que maintenant à la place d'un garde du corps elle en avait quatre (et oui Byakuya ne tient pas à ce que cela se reproduise) Pendant ce laps de temps Renji et elle étaient redevenus inséparable comme au bon vieux temps. Ils s'appelaient sans cesse pour parler de truc plus ou moins important.

Mais ce soir-là, la brunette était plus anxieuse que d'ordinaire car ce soir était le grand soir elle allait enfin si oui ou non elle avait son diplôme de psychologie si elle l'obtenait, elle serait enfin libre, plus de gorille pour la surveiller, elle se trouvera une jolie petite maison, ouvrirai son cabinet et elle deviendra la plus grande, la plus connu des psys de la région ce qui rendrait son frère fière d'elle. Et celui-ci pour exprimer sa joie lui achètera les coffrets DVD Chappy et ils les regarderaient ensemble.

Ouais, enfin il ne faut pas trop rêver non plus.

C'est donc très inquiète qu'elle attendait le coup de fil de Renji étant donné qu'elle lui avait donné la lourde responsabilité de lui dire les résultats. Rukia tournée en rond dans sa chambre de princesse avec sa longue robe de chambre en satin rouge de style japonais. Toute sorte de chose lui passer par la tête, trop de chose. Elle se lança dans son grand lit à baldaquin blanc et soupira de tout son être. C'est à ce moment que son téléphone commença à sonner. Elle tendit le bras pour l'attraper de sa table de chevet et décrocha :

-Alors je l'ai ou pas ? Dit-elle complètement survoltée

-Oui ça va merci de prendre de mes nouvelle.

-Renji, je sais que ça va on s'est vu ce matin, dis-moi plutôt les résultats !

-Bien madame, Renji se racla la gorge et reprit : Mademoiselle Kuchiki nous vous félicitons pour la réussite de votre examen avec un total de quatre-vingt-dix-huit points sur cent. Toutes nos sincères salutations Mme Lee.

-OUIIII !

Rukia était tellement heureuse qu'elle se roula dans son lit et fini par terre dans un vacarme assez impressionnant. Après sa chute un seul mot sortit de sa bouche :

-Aïe...

-Rukia ça va ?

Elle se releva, la main sur sa tête endolorie puis s'assit sur le lit où le téléphone était encore présent.

-Ouais ça va, j'aurais juste une grosse bosse.

-Tu t'en remettras.

-Sympa.

-Ouais je sais. Bref, il faut qu'on fête ton diplôme !

-Mmm, pourquoi pas je te laisse choisir, je sais que pour faire la fête tu es un pro.

-Ok alors demain vingt-et-une heure je viens te chercher. Ah oui si tu peux éviter de ramener tes gorilles...

Rukia ria à cette allusion plutôt vraie.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, à demain.

-À demain.

Elle déposa son téléphone sur la table et partit dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin Rukia fut surprise de voir onze heures trente-quatre sur son réveil. D'habitude un valet venez la réveiller vers neuf heures quand elle n'avait pas cours. Elle se leva et comme tous les matins elle partit prendre sa douche et ressortie habillée d'un jean slim avec des ballerines marron glacé et pull col v assorti. Elle descendit et trouva un mot sur la porte de la salle à manger avec écrit dessus « félicitation pour ton diplôme tu peux fêter ça mais rentre pas trop tard, je rentre dans trois jours. P.S. : les majors d'homme sont en formation.» signé Byakuya kuchiki. Et oui Byakuya était loin d'être un homme aussi froid que l'on peut penser. Elle passa donc sa journée à lire tous les tomes des « bannis et les proscrits » de James Clemens. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de se restaurer. Il ne lui resté que quelque page à lire elle était à fond dedans et d'un seul coup le bruit de la sonnette la fit sortir de sa transe. Elle regarda l'heure qu'affiché l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée: vingt-et-une heure deux. Oups pensa-t-elle. Elle remit ses ballerines et alla ouvrir. Lorsque Renji vit Rukia en tenu de jour même pas coiffée il en conclu :

-Tu as encore dévoré une série et tu n'as pas vu le temps passer ?

-Oui dit-elle en tripotant son pull. - Désolée

-Pas grave va vite te changer et on va partir danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

A ces paroles le ventre de Rukia cria famine. Les deux jeune gens se regardèrent et Renji dit :

-ok pour la boite de nuit on verra une autre fois, je connais un petit restaurant italien tu vas adorer.

-Merci parce que je meurs de faim. On y va ?-

Tu comptes partir sans te coiffer ?

-Ah zut c'est vrai

Elle attrapa le stylo sur la table où il y avait le téléphone fixe, remonta ses cheveux et les coinça avec le stylo. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle prit son sac marron Dior dans lequel ce trouvé son portefeuille et sa veste en jean et les deux jeunes partirent dans la cour pour attendre le chauffeur/garde du corps de Rukia. Une BMW Z4 arriva et un géant au crâne raser plus large qu'Arnold Schwarzenegger sortit pour leur ouvrir la porte. Renji avait de grands yeux ronds.

-Fait pas cette tête Renji j'ai déjà réussi à éliminer trois gardes, après il ne faut pas demander la lune. Dit la brunette.

-Dis-moi tout tes gardes du corps sont comme ça ?

-Ben oui.

Le chauffeur les emmena au restaurant où ils passèrent une soirée très agréable.

Dans le bar juste en face du restaurant Italien, l'ambiance était toute autre, la luminosité était faible, dans la pénombre le seul truc qu'on pouvait bien distingué c'était une touffe orange et une bleu, toute deux assises dans une banquette en rond avec en face un homme noir avec des lunette grise et des long cheveux noir tressés, derrière lui une dizaine d'homme tous avec la même veste noir avec un papillon blanc étaient prêt à attaquer. On pouvait sentir une forte tension dans l'air. Sur la table au milieu des deux groupes était étalé toute sorte de document. Le rouquin avait maintenant fini de lire le document qu'il avait dans les mains. Il le posa et parla à son acolyte :

-Dis, Grimmjow, ça te dis de travailler pour Tousen ?

-Certainement pas !

-Bon alors tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire.

-Oh oui Ichigo.

Les deux personnes aux couleurs de cheveux assez inhabituelle se levèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie du bar, mais Tousen les interpella :

-Vous ne croyez comme même pas que vous allez pouvoir sortir comme ça.

Au moment où il prononça son dernier mot tous les hommes en veste noir se jetèrent sur Ichigo et Grimmjow. Une bagarre féroce débutât les deux hommes se firent un signe et sortirent chacun en se jetant par une fenêtre. Grimmjow disparu dans la ruelle annexe au bar tandis qu'Ichigo se retrouvât dans la grande rue toujours poursuivit par les hommes de Tousen. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une BMW Z4 avec la porte avant ouverte et les clefs sur le moteur, le conducteur étant entrain de revenir pour s'installer au volant. Ni une, ni deux il courut et prit place avant que le géant n'arrive et démarra à fond la caisse. Il regarda dans son rétroviseur pour voir s'il était suivit. Et vu deux choses pas très cool. La première, oui il était suivit par une voiture grise sans plaque d'immatriculation et la deuxième chose qu'il vit fut deux personnes sur la banquette arrière dont une qu'il connaissait déjà. C'est donc à moitié intéresser qu'Ichigo demanda :-

-Rukia ! Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

-C'est à moi de poser cette question, c'est ma voiture ! Dit la fille

-Heu vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Renji un peu surprit de la tournure des événements.-

-Oui c'est une longue histoire dit Rukia à Renji qui commençait à devenir blanc. Renji il t'arrive quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'ai trop mangé et vu la vitesse ça secoue. Je crois que je vais vomir

-Ah non pas dans la voiture ! hurla la brune. Ichigo arrête toi !

-Si vous tenez à la vie, il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'arrête dit le pilote de l'engin.

-Mais purée il se passe quoi ? Dit Renji en voyant l'autre voiture en train essayé de faire sortir la BMW de la route.

-Que tu te mettes dans des histoires j'en ai rien à faire mais pourquoi tu nous as embarqué avec toi ? Annonça Rukia furieuse.

-Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous étiez au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Je vais le tuer ! Brailla la brunette

Renji tint la furie pour éviter que celle-ci tue la seul personne qui pourrait les sauver. A présent ils étaient tous dans la même galère. La BMW s'engagea sur l'autoroute, Ichigo était à près de deux cent vingt kilomètre/heure. La voiture grise encore à leur poursuite. Les deux véhicules slalomés entre les autres voitures. De temps en temps elles rentraient en petite collision mais rien ne semblé pourvoir les arrêter. Au bout de quinze minute Ichigo sortit de l'autoroute et se dirigea vers l'ancien port abandonné et il dit d'un ton autoritaire :

Au port je sortirai de la voiture et je partirai dans les entrepôts. Les mecs qui nous suivent n'en veulent qu'à moi donc ils font me suivre vous n'avez rien à craindre. Quand ils m'auront suivit un des deux prend le volant et vous vous barrez. Ok ?

Oui ! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Ichigo fit un dérapage dans le vieux port et sortit de la voiture en courant vers le premier entrepôt qui ce présenté à lui. Il monta les marches quatre par quatre en vérifiant que tous les toutous de Tousen le suivait. Effective plus personne ne sortait de la voiture grise et les trois hommes sortie le suivait. Il continua sa monté encore et encore. Dans la BMW les deux jeune gens sortirent et prirent place à l'avant. Rukia au volant et Renji à la place du mort. La jeune femme mit le contacte et se préparé à démarrer, elle allait mettre la première vitesse, quand soudain elle vit en homme en veste noir avec un pistolet dans les mains braqué sur elle juste devant la voiture. L'homme se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mettre du capot de la voiture. Rukia et Renji était complètement figé. La radio de l'homme en noir émit des paroles. Ces paroles disaient que la mission était un échec et qu'ils devaient rentrer. Du côté d'Ichigo il était tous HS. Il ne les avait pas tués mais juste assommé, il commença à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit le bruit strident d'une accélération et d'un freinage brusque. Il termina de sortir de l'entrepôt en courant à perdre haleine. Et là il fut la BM stoppée avec devant un homme en veste noir gisant dans son sang, Renji près du corps et Rukia complètement choquée au volant de la voiture. Il se précipita vers Renji et lui demanda :

-Que c'est-il passer ?

-Ce qui c'est passer c'est que ton plan à foiré !

-Comment ça ?

-Ils étaient quatre dans la voiture. Trois t'ont suivi et un s'est dresser devant nous avec son flingue.

-Et il est encore vivant ? Demanda Ichigo ne laissant paraître aucun sentiment.

-Non il est mort. Le choc a été fatal.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il regarda l'homme aux tatouages dans les yeux puis il regarda Rukia toujours immobile dans la voiture et dit :

-Aide-moi à le mettre dans le coffre de la voiture grise.

Renji ne chercha pas à comprendre et l'aida. Par chance Ichigo avait récupéré les clefs de la voiture grise. Ils ouvrirent le coffre, et mirent le corps inanimé dedans. Ichigo prit aussi l'arme du mort et la mit dans son dos coincé par sa ceinture. Il récupéra deux gros seaux en plastique et en tendis un à Renji en lui disant :

-On va enlever le gros du sang avec de l'eau de mer.

-Ok, et pour Rukia ? Sollicita Renji

-Pour le moment elle est sous état de choc, donc on la laisse tranquille, on s'occupe du sang puis vous viendriez chez moi. Moi et mon équipe on fera tout pour qu'il ne reste plus une seule trace de cette soirée.

-Pourquoi, tu fais ça pour nous ?

-On va dire que j'ai une dette envers Rukia. Mais c'est pas le moment de parler de ça, aller au travail.

Au bout de cinq minutes les traces de sang avaient presque totalement disparu. Ichigo dévissa les plaques d'immatriculation de la BM et interpella Renji qui était au volant du bolide (Rukia à l'arrière toujours dans ses pensées) :

-Ok Renji, moi je prends la voiture grise et toi tu me suis. Avec les vitres teintées en noir personne ne pourra nous reconnaître donc si jamais on tombe sur la police tu appuies sur le champignon et tu me suis, d'accord ?

-Ouais ça marche.

Le chemin de retour se déroula sans embûche les deux véhicules entrèrent dans l'immense propriété qu'Ichigo et sa bande utilisé comme repère secret à première cette demeure semblait inhabité car le jardin était à l'abandon et pourtant après au moins trois kilomètres on pouvait apercevoir une maison très moderne avec de la lumière. Les deux voitures se garèrent à côté des trois autres

. Les deux garçons sortirent en premier et ils allèrent ouvrirent la porte à Rukia. Mais cette dernière l'ouvra et sortit doucement encore un peu désorienté. Personne ne dit rien, tous avancèrent vers la porte en verre flouté et toquèrent. De l'autre côté de la porte on pouvait entendre une voix douce et chaleureuse nous dire :

J'arrive !

La porte s'ouvra sur la belle rouquine qui fut assez surprise de voir tant de monde devant la porte. Elle demanda en savant parfaitement la réponse :

-La mission c'est mal passée ?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Alors ce chapitre ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui et je vous dis à bientôt ^^


End file.
